


Birthday Gift

by cantabrasil03



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, implied makogou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshmen trio go shopping for their senpai’s birthday gift aka Nagisa and Rei are little shits who ship MakoGou with all their little hearts and Gou is a victim of their whims aka These Three and Their Shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalsoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/gifts).



Knowing Nagisa, it really shouldn’t have been surprising that the topic would come up sooner or later.

“How are you and Makoto?”

“We’re fine,” Gou answered, trying to focus on her homework.

“Poor Gou-chan.”

“What?”

“I can see it all over your face. You haven’t started working on the banner for Mako-chan’s birthday!”

She sputtered and blushed, looking at Rei to appeal for his help. But Rei was watching her with interest, pausing his work to hear her answer.

“That’s- I just- how did you know?!”

“You just told me,” Nagisa grinned.

“Nagisa!”

“But Gou-chan, you really haven’t started the banner yet?”

“I’ve been busy with the club!”

“But his birthday is next week,” Rei pointed out.

“I know!”

“Gou-chan,” Nagisa tsked and shook his head. Gou felt like socking him in his adorable face.

“Fine, smartypants, and what about you two? You guys were in charge of getting his gift. What did you get him?”

Nagisa blinked. “Don’t be silly. We haven’t had time to go shopping yet. Gou-chan, you’ve been giving us very long workouts!”

“It’s the off season! You guys have to stay in shape! I can only schedule- Nagisa! You guys haven’t gotten his present yet?!”

“This is a disaster,” Rei adjusted his glasses. “At this rate Makoto-senpai won’t have a birthday party to speak of.”

“It’s alright,” Nagisa took Gou’s hand in his. “Because now that we know  Gou-chan hasn’t done her job either, we can help each other. Gou-chan, we’ll help you with the banner.”

She narrowed her eyes, warily. “Really?”

“And you can help us find Mako-chan’s present!”

Gou groaned.


End file.
